Folding metal chairs are employed by schools, churches, other organizations, and home owners. Folding chairs provide seating when needed. When the folding chairs are not needed, they can be folded and stored for future use. When there is a substantial number of folding chairs, racks with wheels are available for storage and movement of folding chairs.
The metal seat on folding chairs may be cold in the winter and hot in the summer. The metal seat is also hard and uncomfortable. The discomfort can be tolerated for a short period of time. However after a few minutes a metal seat of a folding chair can become very uncomfortable. Folding metal chairs seem to bother older people more than young people.
Metal folding chairs are generally painted to prevent rust and corrosion. After a period of use the metal seat becomes worn and scratched. Some of these chairs, after a period of use, are unsightly. Refinishing metal chairs requires preparation. Preparation is generally requires hard manual work. Painting after preparation and cleaning requires a paint room with fresh air breathing apparatus and a ventilation system that cleans air discharged from the room. In some cases it is less expensive to purchase new chairs than it is to clean and refurbish used folding chairs.
Temporary cushions have been employed to reduce the discomfort associated with sitting on a metal surface of a folding chair seat. Loose cushion tend to slide on the surface of a metal seat. A person using a loose cushion should check the position of a loose cushion before sitting down. Straps that tie the rear corners of a cushion to a chair frame can hold the cushion in place for sitting. However, the two straps do not hold the pad in place when a chair is folded for storage. The two straps may hinder folding the chair to or form a folded storage position. The two retainer straps may also permit movement of a cushion into a position in which storage of a chair is hindered by the cushion.